The promise of a Sith
by Katie Krazy
Summary: A star wars romeo and Juliet. Bad description I know will work on it.


(AN/: SWTOR romeo and juliet.)

(Star wars theme song!)

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

It is a period of peace between, Imperial

And republic forces.

During the fragile peace,

Two children who would have never met did,

Fate pulled them together and pulled them apart,

the daughter of a republic spy,

the son of a Sith lord,

five years spent together only to be torn apart.

It seems that fate at more in store for the pair,

Felare graduates as a jedi knight,

Levi a Sith lord , the wrath of the emperor,

the stars dance as fate deems fit that the two should meet again...

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

Felare smiled the brightest smile as she held her dual light sabers against her chest, the Jedi council clapped for her all of them smiling at her as well. Fighting back her tears of happiness she looked up to the council knowing by the look in their eyes that they had an assignment for her.

"As you know there has been a rising number in the Sith recruitment on Korriban." Master Ven Zallow spoke , a sigh leaving his lips "we do not normally chase after wars, but they are up to something and we want to know what."

Felare shuffled on her feet, one hand went up absentmindedly playing with the necklace on her neck, she suddenly found herself in a memory even tho she knew she should be paying attention to her master.

_"Felare !" Levi yelled as he ran towards her, the sound of gunfire surrounded them , women screaming for their children and husbands, children crying out for their losses. _

_"Levi!" Felare yelled as she met him in the middle, he hugged her tight against his chest. _

_"Felare you have to get to a shuttle, you have to leave now!" Levi demanded, he watched as she shook her head tears falling down her cheeks. _

_"Levi no! Come with me , your dad wont be mean to you anymore, y-you can .. You can come with me!" Felare tried to protest clinging to him as she begged him._

_A soft smile graced Levis lip as he took the amulet he had always worn off his neck and placed it around hers "No matter what, if you have this we will find each other again." He leaned down kissing her cheek before gently pushing her towards her father who had come up behind them a few moments before. _

_Felare screamed and reached out to Levi as her father dragged her away, her last image was of him just standing there hands folded before him as he watched her go. _

"..So that is why we must stop them , we have a ship in the docking bay ready for you, we will forward the coordinates to your star map." gulping Felare nodded, she had missed everything they had said, she didn't even get the name of the target or what she was supposed to do. Sighing she decided that she would just have to read the mission log on her datapad.

Bowing to the council she spoke softly "I hope to make you proud, may the force be with you."

"May the force be with us all." Master Ven Zallow responded before she turned walking toward the hangar bay, her heart fluttered , this was the first time she would have left Tython since she was ten, the last time she had seen her dear friend.

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

"You are the Wrath of the emperor." Servant two spoke his image fading in and out of the holocommunicator on the Fury.

"This has been established, and I am recognized by the dark council as such , that happened when I killed Darth Baras." Levi responded crossing his arms, he was growing impatient , servant two was wasting his time by spouting nonsense that he already knew.

"You are needed on the planet Makeb, a Jedi Knight has been spotted around an ancient burial site." Servant two waited for Levi to grunt in response before he continued "There is an ancient data cube there, one that holds many secrets of the Sith empire, if the Jedi got ahold of that information.."

"It would be disastrous!" Levi slammed his fists on the console before growling " Quinn Get the ship ready for departure , its time to visit makeb." No one spoke as the ship jolted forward into hyperspace, Levi stood an imposing figure on the command deck of the ship, he would rid the universe of one more Jedi this day.

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

Felare jumped easily from one rock to another, the Imperial soldiers below knew nothing of her presence in the facility as of yet. she darted in and out of the shadows , following the way point on her datapad, she was close to the Sith data cube, she could sense the darkness in the force.

With a triumphant grin she landed on the floor without a sound, she walked into the vault with too much confidence, reaching out to grab the cube she was stopped by a bright red lightsaber.

"Now what do we have here?" The Sith made a tisk noise while wiggling his finger back and forth "I thought Jedi did not steal." He taunted as he walked towards her, Felare bit her bottom lip as she pulled out her dual sabers, the mask on the Siths face wiggled with the dark chuckle that left his lips. "You wish to fight me Jedi?"

"I will if I have to." Felare spat as the sound of her sabers igniting filled the hollow vault walls, the Sith reached into his robes pulling out his second saber, she pictured him smirking beneath his mask at her.

"Then so it shall be." The Sith lunged at her , their blades colliding with a loud spark, the yellow and red lights formed together as they spat out orange sparks.

Felare ducked as he swung one saber high but did not count on him kicking her in the stomach, flying back she slammed into the stone wall of the vault, her breathing was ragged as she forced herself back onto her feet.

"Tired already? I thought Jedi were tough." The Sith taunted again, another chuckle leaving his lips , Felare took a deep breath steadying her angry thoughts before she lunged at him.

The Sith caught her mid-air with a force choke, his dark powers cutting off her oxygen, she choked and kicked her feet , digging at her neck with her fingers, trying to move the invisible fingers. As she did the Amulet from her neck fell and hit the floor, her heart broke as she watched it fall slowly before darkness took her.

x

o

x

o

x

o

Levi looked down at the pendant on the floor, his mind raced before he dropped the Jedi from his hold, walking over he carefully picked up the necklace, memories flooded to his mind.

_"Catch me!" felare yelled out as she jumped off the tree branch, Levi grunted as she fell into his arms. _

_"You know one day you are going to get hurt doing stuff like that." Levi growled as he set her on her feet. _

_"Not with you around, you will protect me." felare declared with a big grin on her face._

_Levi smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, it would be night soon and he had to take her home "Of course I will." _

_"Forever?" Felare asked, her big blue eyes looking up at him with such trust , love and admiration. _

_"Always and forever." Levi promised before continuing his walk. _

"No..." Levi growled as he walked over to the Jedi on the floor, he readied his saber and lifted it ready to kill her, he halted his strike as he looked down on her passed out form.

_"No matter what, if you have this we will find each other again." He leaned down kissing her cheek._

Levi growled in frustration backing away from the jedi on the floor, he paced the room watching her, the memories digging at the back of his brain. He heard her soft groan from the floor beside him, she let out a cough and he stopped staring at her as she sat up, surprise in her eyes that she was not dead. Her eyes scanned the floor until they fell on the amulet, he watched her as she quickly snatched it up and braught it up to her heart.

"It had to be you didn't it..." Levi said with a sigh in his voice, Felare blinked at him for a moment.

"Why didn't you kill me Sith?" her blue eyes sparkled with unshod tears as she latched the pendant back around her neck, slowly she picked herself up and dusted off her robes.

"I made a promise once, to a daring little girl..." Levi said in an almost whisper, he reached up slowly taking off his mask, Felare's hands flew up to her lips to stop the gasp, it looked like she had seen a ghost.

She walked towards him slowly, Levi was on edge as she approached , her hand reached out but right before her fingers touched his cheek A loud blaring alarm sounded inside of the facility.


End file.
